Renaissance
by MissAcid
Summary: Alors trempée, elle restait là à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre. Elle se disait que la vie c'est fou, que ça va trop vite parfois et que ça nous échappe. Qu'on peut tout perdre en très peu de temps, sans même s'en rendre compte ...


**Note**** :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je poste cette fiction qui comportera 3 chapitres tout au plus (je n'ai écris que les deux premiers pour le moment, donc aucune certitude) qui m'ait venu par hasard alors que l'inspiration m'avait fui depuis très très longtemps. Ma muse a du revenir de vacances parce que j'ai écris le prologue d'une traite et le premier chapitre presque tout aussi facilement.

Alors, rien n'est à moi, excepté l'histoire. Je mets tout ça sous le rating M pour le langage et des scènes de sexe à venir. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas les lignes qui suivent bonnes pour la corbeille :)

* * *

><p><em>« Ah ! Seigneur ! Donnez-moi la force et le courage<em>

_De contempler mon cœur et mon corps sans dégoût ! »_

Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal.

* * *

><p><strong>RENAISSANCE<strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait un temps détestable ce jour là. La pluie, le vent, le tonnerre, la totale. Un temps déprimant à rester chez soi, sous une couette avec un chocolat chaud et la personne avec qui on partage sa vie. Le problème pour Hermione Granger c'est qu'elle n'avait plus de chez elle et que personne ne partageait plus sa vie. Et puis Hermione Granger détestait le chocolat chaud de toute façon. Alors elle restait là, trempée comme une soupe à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre. Elle se disait que la vie c'est fou, que ça va trop vite parfois et que ça nous échappe. Qu'on peut tout perdre en très peu de temps, sans même s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Simplement un enchaînement d'évènements non prémédités. Ou peut-être que si, inconsciemment.<p>

Un jour vous vivez dans une jolie maison en banlieue entourée d'une jolie barrière blanche. Vous avez un chien ou un chat. Deux ou trois mômes bien élevés qui vous disent trois fois par jours qu'ils vous aiment. Le dimanche midi vous déjeunez chez vos parents ou vos beaux-parents. Une fois par mois, vous larguez les enfants chez les grands-parents et vous sortez au ciné ou au restau. Vous rentrez tard et faites l'amour sans conviction. Vous vous dites que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, vous vous pensez heureux. Vous vous en persuadez. Mais au fond vous savez que tout est factice. Vous détestez vos beaux-parents. Vous détestez cette putain de barrière blanche. Et parfois vous rêvez de foutre le feu à la baraque, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

Tout ça, c'était la vie d'Hermione Granger avant, à quelques détails près. A 20 ans, elle avait épousé son prince charmant, Ronald Weasley. A 22 ans, elle avait arrêté ses études pour s'occuper de l'enfant à naître, en se disant qu'elle les reprendrait bien un jour. Seulement à 24 ans, elle était tombée enceinte de son second enfant. A 26 ans, elle avait fait sa première dépression, la première mais pas la dernière. C'est aussi cette année-là qu'elle avait bu sa première bouteille de whisky, seule et en cachette. A 28 ans, elle était passée à une bouteille par jour, parfois plus pour « les grandes occasions ». A 29 ans, elle connaissait tout le personnel de Saint Mangouste par son prénom pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle y était admise une a deux fois par semaine, que ce soit à cause de ses coma éthyliques, de ses phases de déprime ou bien du mal qu'elle se causait physiquement. En bref, Hermione était une ratée auto-destructrice que l'entourage le plus proche n'arriver plus à aider. Il n'essayait plus, à vrai dire. Alors cette routine était devenue la vie quotidienne pour Ron et Hermione et il était certain qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre.

Le jour de ses 30 ans, Hermione regarda en arrière et se demanda à quoi rimait sa vie. Elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir et ne se reconnut pas. Qui était cette femme pitoyable qui la dévisageait ? Qui était-elle devenue ? Il lui avait fallu reconnaître qu'elle s'était elle-même perdue en cours de route. Mais Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley, était lâche. Alors au lieu de reconnaître ses torts et d'essayer de reprendre sa vie en main, elle avait décidé que son mari était le seul responsable. C'était lui qui l'avait incitée à arrêter ses études pour s'occuper des enfants. C'était à cause de lui si elle buvait. Tout était entièrement la faute de Ron Weasley. Alors pour le punir, le soir de son trentième anniversaire, Hermione se soûla seule dans un bar et trompa son mari pour la première fois avec un parfait inconnu qu'elle ne revit jamais. A partir de ce jour, elle enchaîna les infidélités comme certains collectionnent les timbres.

Etait-ce son mari ou bien elle-même qu'elle cherchait à punir ? La réponse est évidente, mais croyez-moi, Hermione Weasley ne mérite pas que l'on s'appesantisse sur le pourquoi du comment de ses actes. Vous ne savez pas tout.

Le jour de ses 31 ans, elle commit la pire trahison que son mari pût supporter.

Je vous raconte ?

. . .


End file.
